


My Poetry Collection

by irongal3000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Album: Cry Baby (Melanie Martinez), Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble Collection, Gen, Inspired, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, inspired by marvel, just some poetry I wanted to share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongal3000/pseuds/irongal3000
Summary: A nice cozy spot to put my finished poetry in, PLUS I get to share with others my work. :3Enjoy!A small blurb of some of my work:"They see everythingMy obliqueMy twistedMy beautifulMy sickeningMe"





	1. In the Night

In the day,  
I pace in my cage.  
Strands of light are all I recognize  
In this never-ending wickedness.

Yet in the night,  
All eyes are on me,  
I’m exposed.  
Showered with praise.  
Venerated.  
Loathed.

Yet in the night,  
All eyes are on me.  
Avowed supporters,  
Avowed despisers,  
They fight and bicker.  
My life is their entertainment.

Yet in the night,  
All eyes are on me.  
All they see,   
Is synthetic.  
Fabricated.   
Premeditated.   
Devised. 

Yet in the night,  
All eyes are on me.  
All they see is an enterprising spirit  
My mirror sees a lost soul  
All their eyes concentrated  
Congested on one facade

They see everything  
My oblique  
My twisted   
My beautiful  
My sickening  
Me


	2. I Love You

What is that?  
That sensation in my chest  
That heat in my breast  
Patter, Patter

Can your tears be mine?  
Could your laughs be mine?  
Can we dance in the moonlight?  
While singing in the night?  
Will you be mine?  
Will you be mine?  
Will you be mine?  
Patter, Patter  
My heart sings the loudest when you in the room.  
Your blue eyes  
Ebony skin  
Beautiful smile  
Perfect laugh

How could I compete to such perfection?  
Perfection  
Could I be a star like you?  
Or am I the beautiful planet  
Always revolving around you.

You could destroy me so easily.  
If your warmth disappears,  
I shall be covered in ice.  
If your light flickers,  
I will go dark.  
I Love You.   
I Love You So.  
Do you Love Me too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr I post more stuff over there: https://mysticalpoets.tumblr.com/  
> I don't post a lot but yeah  
> If yall wanna see some of the shit I post on Twitter here ya go:https://twitter.com/thot_pain


End file.
